The Ultimate Demon Slayer
by Dragon Vision
Summary: Eclipse found an indistructable lifeforce and takes it and uses it to help with Raenef's traning, hoping that it will help him kill and act proper. Have no idea for the genre so don't kill me. Semi AU. REVIEW PLEZ!
1. Strange Findings

Dragon Vision here. Another spur of my imagination is as follows. I guess this is a side of me that misleads everyone in my little mind. Have fun getting lost! ^^

Need help. I know that Chris is the hopeless Paladin...if we can actually call him that. And the girl knight is Eurtis right? I'm not sure because I borrowed 1&2 and yes, I am behind, from a friend. Can't help it. Saiyuki is finally out in US and I CAN ACTUALLY SEE IT!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't make me repeat what you already know.

Warning: This is Au, semi or full, you judge. I don't even own a copy of the first book so don't pound me if there's something wrong because I have little to go on. ^^UUU

Summary: Eclipse found an indistructable lifeforce and takes it and uses it to help with Raenef's traning, hoping that it will help him kill and act proper.

This takes place when Eclipse is searching for Raenef in the west. He approaches the next town and demands all the blondes and such, like he's been doing for the past few hours. The elder of the town gathered the boys. The elder of course was as nervous as hell.

"I gathered the boys that you asked for my lord. Here are all of them of the town."

He stepped aside to reveal the boys waiting outside the steps of the council room. Eclipse was in a chair that was placed for him in the middle of the back of the room. The doors closed as the last boy entered the vast room. Eclipse opened his eyes when the soft bang of the doors were made as they closed. Eclipse let out a sigh. _Here we go again._

"You know you're wasting you time here, right?"

Eclipse looks to the source of the voice. His eyes searched the back walls near the doors to find that the owner of the voice was indeed a girl that seemed no older than Raenef. Before Eclipse could say anything the elder of town turned to fully face her.

"WHO LET YOU IN **HERE**?!?!"

"Silly, silly mister. I trailed along to see why a high class demon as Mr. Eclipse here has granted us with his presence. Then just to find out he's wasting his time here."

The girl walks over to Eclipse.

"And what makes you think that I am wasting my time human?"

Eclipse glares at the girl approaching him, thinking to himself. _ How does this human know who I am?_

"How dare you show disrespect to a demon lord?!" The elder yelled at the girl in anger and in worry.

"Oh please, and YOU are supposed to be the elder of the town?" The girl stops only to turn her head and look back at the appalled elder and turn her gaze back to Eclipse. She walks over to hm and stops right in front of the chair and places her hands on the arms of the chair and leans forward, an inch away from Eclipse's face.

"Are you wishing for death?"

"Why? Should I be?"

"I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

"Hnn.. Why, should I be afraid?. I'm bound to die sooner or later, what's it to me?"

The girl tilts her head at the end of the statement and smiles. In Eclipse's mind _This is different, not often do I find one so confident._ *he made a soft laugh to himself in his head*

"You should look where you haven't looked before. It's your best bet to find whoever it is you're searching for."

The girl prepares to leave Eclipse's presence until she is stopped by Eclipse's sudden movement of his hand that had a slight hold on her chin.

"What is your name?"

The girl smiles and replies, "Lyan. My name is Lyan."

"Well, Lyan, I hope for your sake we don't meet again."

And with that Eclipse disappears from their sights. With his sudden leave some of the boys cheered, for they thought the worst, while a select few were laughing and joined Lyan's company.

"Hey what's up?!"

"Hey! You guys have fun?"

"Haha, very funny. But really, how did you get in??"

"It's all good man. You don't need to know how I did or know anything for that matter."*Note: Lyan*

"All right you guys! If she says we don't need to know, then we don't need to know."

"Sure man, why don't you stop answering all of her questions and let her speak?"

"Maybe because she's my little sister and I CAN!!!"

The boys then get into a petty fight, Lyan seeing this knows that all is well in her little town. "Everything is back to the way it should be...I hope Eclipse finds what he's looking for before it's to late.."

"HEY!!! What'cha doing? Talking to yourself is never a good thing you know."

"Teeheeheehee. I know, it's just SOO MUCH FUNN!!!" Lyan teases and joins her friends on their way outside of the room and into the sun.

~~~

Time passes, and as you know, Eclipse found Raenef and all is well...or at least everything seems all well. But as you know Raenef took in Chris, the bumbling idiot. Eclipse despises what Raenef has done, taking in Eurtis and Chris. He makes them train Raenef, even though it has no effect because he still refuses to kill, or even hurt them. Time passes once again, about two months, and Eclipse was sent off to discuss and settle little problems for the Demon Lord is not yet fit to carry out orders, and of course, act like a proper Demon. He transports himself to the council room.

~~~

As he enters the doors of the room, he crosses a few demons. One was a Chongyom and the other was a trader. The trader demon was telling the other about a raid. Eclipse had nothing else to do and wanted to kill them both for this was not the place to do their business.

"So there was a raid, lead by my leader, Dikon. We crossed a very lovely sight. A girl, with ravenous hair, black as night. Her eyes, a shocking transition of blue. We try to "play" with her but our attempts were in vain, our leader was angered and tried to kill her in that _special_ way. But, she did NOT die." The demon smiled deviously. He then summoned the girl from thin air with a sharp, "Come!" and the girl appeared right before the Chongyom. The girl was in rags, her clothes represented her status as a slave, her wrist were cuffed with the strongest metal a demon could make. Her gaze never left the floor of the rec room.

"She is beautiful, but what do you mean, she can't die?" The Chongyom stares at the girl with a sly smile.

"She can die, for she bleeds like any other. It's just that WE cannot kill her."

"What a rarity." The Chongyom slightly lifted up the girl's chin and smiled with pleasure as he lowered her ice cold gaze back to the floor. "A human that can resist a demon's attacks. How much for her?"

"Nothing." A smooth voice rang out over the din made over the girl's ability.

"Oh, really?" The demon moves in on the girl to take her away with him.

"HEY!! Who are you to-" The trader demon turns around to face the owner of the voice only to see that Eclipse was there.

"Oh..s..sire-" Eclipse glares at him and kills him instantly, leaving the sight of his work, splattered everywhere.

"She will come with me. Do you have any objections?" Eclipse then turns to the Chongyom and sees him cower by taking a step back, and the demon noticed it and recomposed himself. _Shit, I let him see that I'm afraid of him...Eclipse wants this girl...well, he probably NEEDS her more than I do._

"Of course not sire. I'll be on my way." With that, the demon transported out of Eclipse's sight along with several other demons that were looking in on the commotion.

Eclipse and the girl were alone in the rec room, which is a little hall right outside the main entrance of the council room. "Don't play stupid with me. I know very well if you can't be killed by demons that you can break through those cuffs." Eclipse never even looked at the girl as he spoke, making their way to the doors to the council room. Again, the girl's gaze never left the floor. As they near the door, guards suddenly appear and blocked the way. Eclipse disregarded this and set them aflame. He then he blasted the doors, dissentergrating them, causing a look of blankness and shock, as he entered. Eclipse then makes his way to the chair forcing the girl with him, he makes her stand on the right hand side of his chair, nobody rejected, or even question this companion of his, for it was common. They were just surprised that Eclipse had one. Nonetheless, the meeting went on. The meeting came to an end a few hours later, the girl never moved an inch from her spot, obidience was such a skill hard to find in slaves. Most of the time, the demons weren't doing anything, such as the underlings, they all stared at her. Hoping to see her move just a smidget, which caused endless amounts of amusement.

As the demons left the room, Eclipse stayed until he was the last one, aside from the girl being there. He then stands and faces her. He snaps his fingers and the girl's attire was back to normal. Finally, the girl spoke, "You said the next time you saw me, you would kill me, so why did you "save" me from that Chongyom?" The girl then looked up to Eclipse for answers, but he did not give it to her. Instead he transported them out of the room.

~~~ 

Yeah, this is the beginning and I'm sorry if it's not all that great of a beginning. Heck. This story might not even be all that great. But please leave a review if you hate or even like it. If I get bombarded with flames I'll listen to you and take it off the net and make you happy.


	2. Task: Wake up Raenef

_The next thing I know I'm walking along side Eclipse. I've never really gotten used to it...even after all the years I was treated like a toy, being passed from demon to demon.*sigh* Room after room, through these huge halls. I just follow him...the fact that he didn't answer me means he just wants me for my ability. Take out what we call anger, and what they call normal behavior on me becuase I won't die, and can take it. But I can't help it to think...Eclipse isn't like that..._

Lyan looks up from her gaze on the floor as Eclipse stops in front of a door. Eclipse then turned around to face her.

"You are going to help me train the new Demon Lord."

"Yes sire." Lyan's gaze returned to the floor, her breathing a little slower than usual._I am to be a toy...why does it suprise me?...it's not like it's never happened before; but here, here it feels so different._

Eclipse turned back around and opened the door inviting Lyan inside. Suddenly, Eclipse stopped. This action made Lyan look up at him in question.

"Is there something wrong sire?"

Eclipse ignored her question and turned around. "He will be sleeping, wake him for his lessons. I expect you two to be outside, in the courtyard." With that, Eclipse disappeared, leaving Lyan all alone to face the Demon Lord.

~~~ 

Eclipse landed on the steps leading to the soft earthy grounds of the courtyard. He walks down the steps and after walking a few inches he stopped and swiftly turned his head over to a tree situated a few yards away. Just then the tree started to move, it's leaves rustled, and the top of an orb begins to emerge. "HEEYYYY!!! LETT MEE DOWN FROM HERE!!!!" While the person within the orb started to drift down near the ground, another figure appeared jumping down from the tree. The figure ran towards Eclipse.

"Thank you Sir Eclipse, Chris wouldn't listen." Eurtis says as she stops in front of Eclipse and gave a bow to him. Eclipse "popped" the bubble and made Chris fall to the ground. Chris' body lay sprawled on the floor, twitching here and there.

While inside the castle~~~ 

Lyan walked into the room with caution, making little to no noise as much as possible. She finds the bed side of the demon lord and she carefully moves the cloth that surrounded the bed with her hand and parted it to one side. She looks at the sleeping Demon Lord and smiles. _He's so young. It's a shame I have to wake him...he looks so darn CUTE! He looks so much like Kyoden when he slept._Lyan's eyes became half closed, sorrow filled them now. The rememberance of Kyoden came flooding back._ Kyoden. Why did you have to die?_

"Out of sight never really means out of mind. You didn't deserve to die...unlike me."

Through her thoughts about waking Raenef, she made her way over his bed side and with the back of her hand she caressed his cheek. She then felt his forehead and started playing lightly with is bangs. She then leaned foreward, her eyes closed. She then leaned her cheek against the demon lord's, almost seeming as if she was about to sleep through her anguish, her chin rested on his shoulder. Raenef rubbed his cheek against the new object, he started to cuddle it a little. Lyan rested, drifting to a sleep. Raenef's eyes' shot open and he jerked up, sitting on his bed. He looks up near his bedside and sees a girl next to him, smiling at him. _I thought I felt someone...I couldn've sworn I thought someone was gonna attack me...they were so close..._

"Oh, good, you're awake! Come sire, Sir Ecilpse wishes to see you out in the courtyard for some practice.^^"

"Aaahhh, I don't wanna go."

"Oh, but you have to sire!! ^^"

"Who are you anyway?"

The girl just smiles at him and replies, "I'll tell you if you come to practice. I promise it won't be long, or at least it doesn't seem like it's gonna take long. The sooner we go, the sooner you get back here, and the sooner you get to know my name. ^^"

"Okay!" Reanef jumps out of his bed and walks near the ever-smiling girl. "Go!"

~~~

Okay, that's the second chapter. I know it wasn't all that good, but you can't blame me can you? It's just the beginning after all. Okay, here's a side note. Many of you probably don't know what a Chongyom is, and those of you that do, CREATE FANFICS FOR ISLAND BECAUSE IT'S SO AWESOME!!! I would write one but I don't know if I should... Okay, back to the point, a Chongyom is a demon...Yeah, I know you know this much; but bare with me. It is a vicious demon that appears on the first wedding night to rape the new bride or impregnate a widow to get her banished from her village. "Chongyom's lust is hotter than the pillar of fire in hell and if there is a beautiful woman, he will follow her to the summit of Paektu Mountain to destroy her purity"

The last two sentences don't belong to me at all. They are taken straight from the book so don't sue. And thus ends my disclaimer!! See ya and leave a review if it's not to much of a problem!!!^^


	3. Note from Authoress

Note from author: I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to write for some time. I'm on a writing hiatus for the time being....My mind is at a lost right now. Sorry for the unintended anger. Maybe I'll get out of this slum during the summer break but most likely, with all this shit of going to work with my parents everyday is pissing me off. I don't like dealing with people all that much....so yeah. I'll see ya on the flip side!  
  
And I am sad to say that most of this stuff is caused by my Internet accessibility. My stupid USB adapter wouldn't detect the stupid base network in the room that is directly across from me, so I tried for a whole day to make it work. To actually remake the network, but it didn't work. For some odd reason this computer says that the WEP security key is wrong...even though I got it straight from the network floppy. ::Glares at computer:: So I un-installed the USB adaptor from my computer. No use having it ON my computer if I can't fix the damned thing. So yeah. Most of the whole story complication is due to my computer's inability to stay connected to the network and my incompetence to actually MAKE THE STUPID THING WORK! So..in other words....I don't have access to the Internet on my computer. I have to save on a floppy and go to one of my sister's computers. GAHH...the need to constantly ask for permissions is KILLING ME. Okay...this is starting to turn out like a blog entry. I think I'm gonna stop now. I'll see ya L8R!!!! 


End file.
